Dang, looks like I love my best friend!
by Bob Floof
Summary: I couldn't think of a better title lolololo. Eh hem I mean uh, Donnie and Casey are now the best of friends, but it looks like feelings have grown, and when crazy stuff happens, all those feelings unravel. Jonatello (Casey x Donnie/Donnie x Casey) Features a bit of Raphril too.
1. Chapter 1

**(TMNT 2012 universe) Yooo where's all the Jonatello up in this bizzle? Seriously, I ship these two like FedEx. And no, not even as a crack ship, I SHIP it ship it. Why? Because Race with the Demon. They. Have. An excellent. Dynamic. That I think could actually work really well romantically (but really close friendship is good too! It's just that we don't really see LGBT couples in cartoons that much and it's always great to see more!) Personally, if I was writing the show, I would make Jonatello (and Raphril too...ehehe...) endgame! But uh that's just me. I mean, come on what a plot twist that would be! Cough uh but anyways, I hope you enjoy the fic! Moooree chapters to come of course! **

Donnie was working on something in the barn, very intently. He put down one screwdriver just to pick up another, a bigger one. Casey then peaked in from the barn entrance, a goofy smile on his face. Casey quietly strolled up behind Donnie and peaked over his shoulder. Donnie knew he was there but continued to work silently.

''What's cooking Don?''

Donnie smiled and turned his head to see his friend. ''A weapon actually.''

Casey looked surprised, he's never seen Donnie make something like that. Well, not a gun type weapon anyway, which looking at it was exactly what it looked like. It looked almost like an RPG except more metallic.

''Is it for fighting the kraang?''

''Yep. I hope, at least. I'm working on ammo for it, ammo that should be strong enough to blast all those kraang away!''

Casey smiled even wider now, his eyes sparkling. ''That...is...so COOL!''

Casey leaned in closer, staring at the work-in-progress gun with adoring eyes. Donnie rolled his eyes and pulled Casey back as he stood up.

''Hey Casey, is there a reason you came back here to see me? You knew this was my working time right?''

Casey snapped out of his trance for the weapon as he looked back at his turtle friend. ''Uh...did I disturb you?''

''What? No of course not! I was just about to take a break anyway, maybe go for a walk then have some lunch...''

''Can I come?'' Casey suddenly asked.

''Sure, you don't even have to ask. Maybe we can make sandwiches or something and we can just eat them on our walk.''

''Oooo sandwiches! I could go for some PB and J, totally!''

Donnie shrugged. ''PB and J it is...that's all we have for sandwiches anyway.''

With that the two friends left the barn together and went to the kitchen back in the house to make their lunch. Of course, Mikey was there experimenting with a new recipe no doubt, and by the smell of it...yep, it was going to be completely inedible...inedible to everyone but Mikey that is!

Mikey sniffed from the pot he was cooking in and licked his lips. ''Mmmm peanut butter and jam stew! This is gonna be so GOOD!''

Donnie was now holding an empty peanut butter jar and Casey looking at an empty jam jar looking confused. Donnie glared at Mikey not looking impressed.

''Seriously?''

Mikey turned around, peanut butter and jam all over his face and mouth stuffed. ''What?''

They both just stared at him.

''I swear I'm not eatin all of it I'm leaving some for everyone!''

Casey had a put-off look on his face as he put down the empty jar and glanced at his disgusting looking stew. ''Uh, that's okay, none of us here like PB and J stew so it's all yours.''

Mikey grinned excitedly and grabbed the whole pot of it, running away with it. Donnie then looked at Casey.

''I guess we're not having sandwiches, unless you want plain butter on bread.''

Leo had then entered the kitchen with an empty glass, coming to get more soda to drink. Leo was absolutely in love with soda of all kinds now ever since April introduced the turtles to the drink. ''It's okay guys, April just ordered a pizza so lunch is coming in 20 minutes.''

''Pizza, even better!'' exclaimed Casey, ''I'm kinda gettin sick of PB and J anyway, that is all we had.''

''We have pizza just as often as PB and J and you never complain about that'' challenged Donnie.

''Yeah but that's PIZZA! Pizza is ALWAYS good bro!'' retorted Casey.

''Ha! Not if it's Mikey's pizza!'' Leo said with a shiver, ''Ugh, don't even wanna think about it...''

''Hey at least Mikey likes it, that's somethin!''

They all laughed, then Casey prodded Donnie's arm.

''Hey we might as well still go on that walk, pizza wont be here for 18 minutes now.''

''Alright, but there's no point in playing I Spy again because all we see is trees and squirrels!''

''Race ya!'' Casey suddenly exclaimed as he ran out the door, Donnie following after him.

Leo looked thoughtful as he sipped his drink. He looked up to see Raph, who was just coming to look out the window. He watched as Donnie and Casey chased each other playfully to the woods, an annoyed look plastered on his face. Leo looked out the window with him.

''They've really become closer friends haven't they?''

Raph snorted. ''Yeah, aint that cute. Frankly it's kinda irritating.''

Leo smirked at his brother. ''Don't tell me you're jealous!''

Raph huffed as he stepped away from the window and crossed his arms challengingly at Leo. ''Jealous? As if! It's just...new.''

''So you don't like change then?''

''I didn't say that, I just...''

Leo put his hand on his shoulder. ''I know you're not jealous, you're just...taken aback that Casey is being buddy buddy with someone else now, when he used to be with you, I get that, but he's still our friend and he still hangs out with you too.''

Raph sighed, defeated. ''Yeah I know I know. It's just weird that's all. They're like, super best friends or somethin! They keep getting more buddy buddy all the time! It's the most different thing I- wow I really don't like change do I. Aw jeez...''

''At least you admit it. I think...''

''How could I have a problem with change? I've never noticed it before, but now that I think about it...remember when we used to order the same pepperoni pizza all the time, then we decided to try Hawaiian for a change?''

Leo stood back. ''Uh...''

''I got upset about it and I WAS upset about it! We ALWAYS ordered pepperoni then all the sudden...''

''Raph, it's not a big deal-''

''No, you know what? I'm going to man up about all this and admit it! I'm going to make a promise to never get upset about a change again, I-''

Mikey suddenly came running in all excited and exclaimed to his brothers ''I just changed the shower curtains to the new ones April bought!''

''Those ugly purple and pink polka dotted sheets?!''

''Um, yeah but they're not ugly they are AWESOME-''

''I THOUGHT THOSE WERE JUST BED SHEETS?!''

''Uh nooooo-''

Meanwhile, in the woods with Casey and Donnie, Raph's cry of ''WHAAAaAAAAAAA'' could be heard from the distance.

Casey stopped and looked back. ''What was that?''

Donnie stepped over some tree roots and turned to his friend. ''Raph. Mikey probably decided to tape over wrestling in favor of Hamtaro.''

''Ham what?''

''Er...never mind.''

Casey caught up to Donnie and walked closer beside him, putting his hands in his pockets and looking down sheepishly as he walked. Donnie glanced at him curiously as they walked. Donnie and Casey had definitely become best friends, they couldn't stop hanging out with each other now. Usually they were more talkative but these quiet moments had started happening more recently. It didn't bother Donnie or Casey, they actually really liked being in the silence with one another, many good best friends are comfortable and even happy being quiet with one another, but the both of them had started getting...feelings. In fact, they were both thinking about them right now.

What were these feelings? Romantic, of course. Very romantic. And they have just kept growing and growing and growing for the both of them, so much so it was hard keeping them in.

''Hey Donnie?'' Casey broke the silence.

Donnie stopped, looking at Casey now, both their voices lower and quieter. ''Yeah?''

Casey was rubbing the back of his head now. Donnie looking at him like that was not helping. Donnie looking at him period wasn't helping. It was distracting, it was...adorable! Casey was blushing a bit now.

''Uh...uhhhhh...LOOK A SQUIRREL!''

Donnie raised his brow confusedly and turned around to see a plain ol brown squirrel running up a tree. He looked back at Casey, still looking confused.

''Uh...yeah, I saw that. What was so special about it?''

Casey mentally cursed at himself and sheepishly grinned at Donnie as he replied ''Uh...it was looking at me funny.''

Donnie looked pretty unimpressed and he knew Casey was lying but didn't say anything more. He looked back at the house through the trees to see the pizza delivery truck had arrived.

''Looks like lunch is here. Lets go eat.''

Donnie went along forward back to the house leaving Casey still standing there.

''Uh, I'll catch up with ya!'' Casey yelled after him.

Donnie waved at him as he ran as a signal that he heard him and disappeared through the trees. Once he was gone Casey sighed, annoyed.

''What are ya doin Casey Jones, what are ya doin...'' he said to himself. That didn't really go as planned.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the house, the turtles, April and Casey were eating their pizza. Raph of course had pepperoni while the rest of them had hawaiin and pepperoni. They were all watching Mikey's new favourite show, Crognard the Barbarian. Crognard was fighting weird wolverine creatures in this episode and Mikey was practically glued to the TV as he watched intently with excitement. Because of this none of the other turtles could see but they didn't really care.

''DUDE LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!'' Mikey yelled at the TV as Crognard was about to be attacked.

Raph sighed, annoyed. ''You know its just a TV show Mikey, he can't hear you...''

''I know that! But...still!'' Mikey retorted, not taking his eyes off the TV.

Casey and Donnie were sitting beside each other, Donnie casually munching on his pizza. Casey had just finished his and was looking at Donnie now, trying to think of what to do about his feelings. Should he just tell him next time? Or should he scratch this and keep it to himself? I mean, if he told him and Donnie didn't feel the same way, that couldn't possibly be good for their friendship, which he definitely didn't want to ruin. Donnie glanced at Casey causing him to quickly look away pretending he had never been looking at him, but Donnie already knew he was. Donnie on the other hand wasn't planning on telling Casey about his feelings at all, he didn't want to take any risks on making things awkward between the two of them if Casey didn't feel the same way. But because his feelings were growing stronger and stronger he wasn't so sure he SHOULDN'T tell him now.

''YES!'' Mikey shouted as he fist pumped, causing Donnie and Casey to snap out of their thoughts, ''He totally annihilated all those furry weirdos! You go dude!''

Casey sighed and reached for the last slice of pizza, but as he did Donnie's hand touched his as Donnie was trying to grab the last slice too. They quickly pulled away and looked around awkwardly.

Casey quickly stood up. ''Uh I have to uh...go to the bathroom! Yep, bye!'' and with that he darted off.

Donnie got up too. All his brothers and April were staring. ''Uh...yeah I gotta go work on the...thing...''

He then took off too, back to the garage. Everyone in the living room looked at each other in confusion.

''Well that was weird!'' said April.

''Yeah...'' Mikey replied.

Raph grumbled to himself ''They ARE weird...''

April and Mikey looked like they were thinking about it as Leo just looked confused and Raph looked unimpressed. April suddenly got a sly look on her face, clearly having figured it out.

''Hmmmm...'' Mikey hummed.

Everyone looked at him.

He shrugged. ''Nope, no clue.''

April stood up, putting her hands behind her back slyly. ''I know what's going ooonnnnn~''

Mikey looked up at her, very much wanting to know as he gasped ''What is it?''

''It's one word, four lettersssss~!''

Mikey rubbed his chin as he thought about it. ''Uh...tired?''

''That's a five letter word Mikey'' said Raph.

''Oh...yeah I know. But I can't think of anything else!''

April put her hands on her hips. ''Guys! It's so obvious! They both are attracted to each other!''

The three turtles stared at her, blinking. Raph then almost was about to laugh but tried to hold it back. Leo continued to stare and Mikey looked happy as he stood up excitedly.

''Pfffff!'' Raph tried to hold back his laugh.

Mikey bounced up and down and ran over to April, still bouncing up and down. ''I knew it I knew it I knew itttt!''

April laughed. ''Yep! They are both smitten!''

Mikey stopped but still looked like he couldn't contain himself. ''This is so ADORABLEEEE~!''

Raph was still laughing. ''Adorable? Yep, it's adorable alright! HA! I knew Casey could be a softie sometimes but...I didn't know he was a complete and total marshmallow of softness!''

April looked at him with annoyance, retorting ''Oh, so you're telling me YOU'VE never had feelings for anyone before?''

Raph froze. He wasn't expecting that.

He blushed. ''I...uh...uhhhhh...''

April smirked, clearly satisfied with herself. She got big ol tough guy to freeze up, speechless!

''So you did like someone, or...still do?''

He froze up even more, not even able to utter a sound, blushing even more. Leo looked like he was enjoying this as well as he watched the two of their back and forth.

April walked up to him and leaned in close, causing him to sweat now. ''Do you have a secret girlfriend?''

Raph loosened up now, since she assumed wrong, he didn't have a secret girlfriend...but he certainly did admire a certain girl.

Back in his comfortable state he replied bluntly ''Of course I don't have a ''secret girlfriend'', what girls could I possibly meet?''

April had one hand on her hip now. ''I don't know, you tell me~''

Raph grumbled and sulked away. April definitely looked satisfied with herself now.

Mikey looked at her and Leo, confused. ''But we really haven't met with many people at all, how would Raph get a girlfriend...or a boyfriend or anything?''

April looked a little taken aback now, since that WAS true. _But still _she thought, _you never know. _

**Exactly, April, you never know! Keywords...never and no! But in all seriousness, I said there would be some Raphril and, well...here it is, sorta! There will be some more later, but the main focus of this story is Jonatello so, which as you've read IS escalating! Tune in for next time to see what happens!  
><strong>


End file.
